dragon_ball_xyzfandomcom-20200214-history
Zell
Zell (ツェル Tsu~eru) is the 5-Dimensional God with Cell's soul and consciousness. Biography Background After 205 years of remaining in hell, Cell somehow found one of interdimensional gaps and, when he travels through dimensions, one of 5-Dimensional gods choses him for fulfilling his desires and, eventually, the 5-dimensinoal God Zephyrus merges with Cell's soul and becomes Zell. Then he creates his first fighters: Saton and Ogannix. Appearance Zell has the similarities from Cell, but his exoskeleton is white. Power Abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'[https://dragonball.fandom.com/wiki/Ki_Sense Ki Sense]' – An ability that allows the user to sense ''ki and power levels. *'Saiyan Power' – A Saiyan genetic trait that allows their performance to continually increase against adversity, either by recovering from a near death experience, or by fighting a strong opponent. Inherited from the Saiyans. *'Kamehameha' – A powerful Ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of Ki. Inherited from Goku. *'Eye Laser' - The user shoots laser-like beams from both eyes. *'Big Bang Attack' - Zell extends his arm, opens his palm and turns his hand up at a 90 degree angle. He then powers up and fires a powerful energy sphere at the opponent. This attack creates an enormous explosion upon contact and leaves a huge mushroom cloud. Inherited from Vegeta. *'Final Kamehameha' – First, Zell puts both of his hands forward as if he was performing the Final Flash (Inherited from Vegeta) and then towards his side like the Super Kamehameha (Inherited from Goku), combining the massive power of the Final Flash and the Super Kamehameha into one attack. Then, Zell fires the attack, as it appears as a giant, blue energy wave (resembling the Super Kamehameha) with swirls of yellow ki (resembling the Final Flash), inflicting an enormous amount of damage. *'Mouth Energy Wave' - An energy wave fired from the mouth. *'Telekinesis' – Zell can lift objects of large proportionate sizes into the air with his mind and controlling the use of his hand(s). Inherited from Frieza. **'Psycho Crash' - A variation of Telekinesis used by Zell when constructing the Cell Games Arena. Using telekinesis on a large mountain of rock he sculpted it into building materials that he used to build the arena. *'All Clear' - An explosive arching-blade like attack used by Zell to completely destroy everything surrounding him. *'Kiai' - A technique where the user affects the air currents around him with ki to produce powerful shockwaves in order to strike the opponent at mid range. *'Death Beam' – A laser-like projectile which travels very quickly. Taken from Frieza. **'5-Dimensional Death Beam' – Zell's own version of the Death Beam at 5-Dimensional scale *'Spirit Bomb' - Users of the Spirit Bomb gather huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy into a massive sphere of astounding destructive power. Inherited from Goku. Zell never uses it in the manga or anime series, though he states that he can use it if he wished. *'Absorption' - A technique that involves the user either engulfing a victim completely, or using a part of their body to suck the victim into their body, thus gaining their power and abilities. *'Regeneration' - The ability to regrow certain parts of his destroyed anatomy. Inherited from Piccolo. Zell's regeneration far exceeds his past counterpart as to recover himself whenever he is blown to bits, even the slightest trace. *'Solar Flare' – The user places their hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward their eyes. The user then calls out the name of the technique, which provokes a white light to fire out and blind everything watching except the user, since they are projecting the light. Inherited from Tien. *'Perfect Barrier' - Zell curls his arms and legs together as he charges a purple aura around his body. He then brings them apart and expels a giant barrier around his body, capable of blocking certain attacks. *'Bear Hug' - A grappling clinch hold and stand-up grappling position. *'See Ya!' - Zell charges at the opponent and punches them away onto the ground, breaking their neck. Then, he walks toward the opponent and picks them up with his left hand as he places his right hand over their chest. Finally, he fires a large yellow energy wave through the opponent's chest, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Bio Impact' - Zell crouches down and charges a white aura around his body. Then, he charges at the opponent using the yellow aura as a shield, inflicting a great deal of damage. *'Fear Me!' - As he shouts "Show me your full power!", Zell double axe-handle punches the opponent. Then, he side kicks the opponent away and flies after them to punch them in their stomach. Finally, Zell puts his hand forward and knocks the opponent away with a Kiai, inflicting a huge amount of damage. *'Perfect Combination' – Zell delivers a barrage of punches and kicks to the opponent before slapping them away and elbowing them into the ground. *'Time to Die' – Zell slaps his opponent away, leaving them unconscious on the ground, completely helpless. He then fires an incredibly powerful Finger Beam at them, dealing massive damage. *'Instant Transmission' – The ability to instantly teleport virtually anywhere (by homing in on a ki signature). Inherited from Goku. *'Power Up' – A technique used to amplify one's ki. *'Explosive Wave' – A technique where the user bursts out ki from all over their body in order to repel the opponents around them. *'Special Beam Cannon' - A very powerful laser beam fired from two fingers. Inherited from Piccolo. *'Galick Gun' - A powerful, huge, fuchsia-colored energy wave. Inherited from Vegeta, but never used in the manga. *'Negative Power Rain' - Cell punches and kicks his opponent into the air, then fires nine energy blasts down at them. *'Multi-Form' – Zell splits himself into four identical copies, with all the same power. Inherited from Tien. *'Afterimage Strike' – The ability to move extremely fast over short distances, leaving an image behind. Inherited from Goku. *'Destructo Disc' - A razor-sharp disc of Ki that can slice through almost any substance. Inherited from Krillin. *'Ultimate Wave' – Zell shoots a large Ki Blast at his opponent which slams them into the ground, and creates a shock wave that also damages the enemy. *'Energy Nullification' – Zell is able to void out energy and energy-using attacks by cancelling out their effects and rendering them harmless. *'Energy Absorption' - The ability to absorb the power from a ki-based attack. *'Ultra Instinct -Sign-' - A transformation that allows the user to access Ultra Instinct as well as granting a significant power up and great increase in combat efficiency. Inherited from Goku. *'Ultra Instinct' - A powerful transformation that is obtained through the mastery of Ultra Instinct, surpassing Ultra Instinct -Sign-. Inherited from Goku. *''Ki'' immunity – Zell claims that any ki has absolutely no effect due to being a 5-dimensional being. *'Hakai' - Zell possess the ability to destroy anything, which includes Gods and ghosts. By extending one of his hands, with his four main fingers straight up and his thumb crossing his palm horizontally, Zell can cause his target to disintegrate into nothing regardless of who or what it is, without any effort or waste of energy. **'Energy of Destruction' - The Power of Destruction manifested as energy. Category:Villians Category:Males Category:Gods Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists